Better Than Nothing
by pattie mayonnaise
Summary: Will eventually be a collection of mini stories on different characters that all connect to one bigger plot, as Aang learns how to master firebending from Iroh. There may be a little Kataang, some more Zutara, and some Ty Lokka later.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Hmm, well, ok...let me explain what this story's about, exactly. The basic premise is that the same story (about Aang learning to Fire Bend, among other things) is going to be told through a series of mini-stories centering on different characters on the show. One may be with Azula, the other with Aang, the next with Zuko, etc. It's not necessarily a Book Three fic, though. I actually don't really know what it is. I guess it's like a drabble fic with a plot, but they won't necessarily be drabbles. And I'm not sure where exactly this fic is going to go, but that's part of the fun, right? Eh...my brain. Anyways, using this first chapter as an example, sometimes there might be a very short section about another character, but that's it.

I'll be happy if at least one person likes this, but tell me if you don't like it, too. I'm not a dictator, you can have free opinion. I'd really like to know how to improve. Well, here goes!

-

* * *

-

"Aang, tell the truth, are you _sure_ you're ready to—"

"I told you, I'm sure." He was the first to creep out from behind the bushes, his mission firm and clear in his mind. "I'm going, even if you all don't come with me."

"Don't be ridiculous. We're going."

-

* * *

- 

The pounding on the door at first went ignored.

_Bam, bam, bam. _

The surrounding guards began exchanging anxious glances as the knocks continued determinedly—becoming louder and louder in desperation—and still no action to answer them had been made by their superior, who sat unfazed in the throne that had once belonged to the Earth King.

"Is all that really so necessary?" she questioned finally, in a lazy and bothered tone that she often used to single out and humiliate those that annoyed her. The bangs on the door persisted.

"Y-Your Highness?" one meekly brave guard mustered out. "Perhaps…it would be best…if you opened the door…it sounds like an emergency—"

_BAM, BAM, BAM._

"I suppose. Someone get that."

At once the doors were opened, where a Dai Li general, in an ornate and overbearing uniform that showed his rank, marched in urgently.

"Princess Azula, the palace is being invaded!" he began, troubled and distressed, as he headed to her.

"Hmm. That is a problem, isn't it?" She rested her chin on her fore and middle fingertips. "Well don't keep me in suspense, General. Who is it?"

"That's what surprises me most: it's the Avatar. You have my word on that. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed it."

She raised an eyebrow in interest. The Avatar, was it?

"Just him?"

"No. Three others are—"

"May as well be just him," she said, cutting him off. "Where was he last seen?"

"Heading to the lower levels. It would make sense he's heading specifically to the holding cells."

Of course, thought Azula. It really was not all that surprising, as much as the general wanted to make it. Would he tell her next, in great apprehension, that the Avatar was after her uncle?

"We think…" the general began cautiously. "We think he may be after your uncle."

"Oh? My _uncle_?" she indulged him.

"That is our assumption. I feel we can stop him before he reaches that point, however. Despite the initial shock of their being attacked, my troops are strong and—"

"That's all very fine and good, General, and I don't doubt your claims. After all, I did not appoint you your position for nothing, and the Dai Li has served me well." She sat up a little straighter, and sighed deeply, as if she had been put through major physical exhaustion.

"But tell me, what's the point in stopping the Avatar?"

"_What?_" he burst out without thinking. Immediately realizing his disrespect, he quickly made an attempt to fix his dire mistake.

"But…" he began carefully. "Your Highness—with all do respect—the Avatar's aim is releasing your _uncle_." When that failed to spark her interest, he continued on desperately. "He is not recognized as the Dragon of the West for nothing…as you know, he is not to be underestimated, he is quite the opponent—"

"Maybe for _you_, General," she interrupted smugly.

Smirking at the general's now dumbfounded face, she gloated at the thought of how much further his mouth would open in shock when she told him his next command.

"Let them take him."

"P-Princess Azula…"

"_Let them take him._"

He swallowed stiffly before regaining composure. "Of course," he replied quietly, bowing low before swiftly turning back to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing."

He stopped and turned back to the throne, where its owner held an unsmiling expression that made him more nervous than ever.

"Ensure that Zuko knows nothing of the matter."

"Understood, Your Highness." Without another word, he left the room.

Azula sat back in her throne, and when she noticed the guards around her staring curiously at her she sharply ordered them out of the room; once they had left, she fell deep in thought as she amused herself with the new little development in plans.

"So, Uncle," she spoke aloud. "You really _have_ built yourself quite the reputation…you have people still concerned about your power—even despite your miserable state."

She smiled to herself. "Perhaps I have underestimated you."

_Now we'll see once and for all. Don't disappoint me. _

_-_

* * *

**If things seem a little confusing, they'll clear up later as more stories are told, I promise. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
